The Boy Who Lived
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Only days after the war Harry saves Draco's life again. His actions lead them down a shared path, something neither of them are happy with. Crackfic. Not slash.
1. The Boy Who Lived

So here's my first attempt at a chapter fic.

This story starts a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived<strong>

Harry knew he'd been stupid to think the trouble would end with Voldemort's death. Just because a leader dies it doesn't mean all their followers die with them. The Malfoys were still alive but their belief in the cause was gone, they had betrayed Voldemort before his death. This however, was not so for all Death Eaters. And something about that didn't sit right with Harry. He had to see for himself what was happening at Malfoy Manor, it was a feeling he just couldn't shake. One that told him any remaining Death Eaters would return to their former headquarters. Whether for refuge or revenge, he needed to be there.

xxx

Harry arrived in time to see four Death Eaters enter the house. By the time he'd snuck up to the door he could hear fighting inside. Unable to resist the sound of battle Harry raced inside. By the time he found the room where the sounds were coming from bodies already lay on the floor. Narcissa Malfoy was face down, her head on an angle that meant she could only be dead. Blood pooled around both her, and a Death Eater with glassy, staring eyes that had fallen close to her. Lucius was on his knees, wand in one hand while his other hand tried to stop his belly from spilling onto the cold, stone floor. Blood was starting to drip from his hand and pink, squishy intestines were escaping between his fingers.

"_Avada Kedavra_" he spat through a mouthful of blood and green light shot at the Death Eaters chest knocking him back; dead and Lucius slumped to the ground. Only seconds had passed since Harry had entered the room. He ducked as a hex flew at him. Malfoy and another Death Eater were duelling on the other side of the room. The hex that had nearly hit Harry seemed to be a misplaced one. Malfoy threw another one which struck the Death Eater in the shoulder. The Death Eater retaliated, the curse hitting Malfoy in the lower arm, scalding his flesh and causing him to drop his wand. Malfoy dodged another hex. Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy's attacker and fired a spell which hit the Death Eater too late to stop the spell he had throw at Malfoy but in time to throw his aim off just enough. The spell hit Malfoy's leg and Harry heard the bone shatter from across the room. The Death Eater spun around to face Harry and raised his wand. Harry was quicker than the injured Death Eater, "_Crucio_" he bellowed. The Death Eaters expression changed from hatred to agony while Harry held his wand firm. The Death Eater screamed and kept screaming.

"Finish it Potter!" he heard Malfoy shout at him. "Kill him".

Harry had come here to do just that but he now found it impossible to utter those words.

"_Avada Kedavra,_" the green light Harry had seen too many times already shot from Malfoy's wand, hitting the Death Eater and plunging the room into silence, except for the ragged breathing of Malfoy. Looking around the room Harry could only count five bodies; the Malfoys and three Death Eaters, the fourth Death Eater was gone. Harry went to the boy who was on the ground trying not to pass out from pain and blood loss. He knelt down next to Malfoy so he could examine the wound on his leg. White chucks of bone glistened at him through the blood and torn muscle, just above Malfoy's knee.

"You know…" said Harry as he summoned a dead Death Eaters cloak to him. He ripped it into strips and tied it tightly above the wound to stop the bleeding and Malfoy winced each time Harry pulled the cloth tighter.

"Know what Potter?" Malfoy asked through gritted teeth, attempting to distract himself from the pain.

"That this is the third time I've saved your miserable…" Harry pulled the cloth a final time, hoping it would hurt "…life this week. Maybe I should take you with me to save myself the trouble of rescuing you again later on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ok so I know that was harsh and I just want everyone to know I don't have anything against the Malfoys. I only torture them because I love them.

Anyway hope you liked it and please review if you want to know what happens…..


	2. Can't Let It Go

**AN:** I'm posting chapters 2 & 3 today because they are so short. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Can't Let It Go<strong>

Malfoy hadn't cried when he saw his parents. He'd just looked at them blankly. Harry suspected the tears would come but at that moment Malfoy was in shock; too much to take in on top of the pain and blood loss. Harry had checked them both but knew they were dead before he tried to find their pulses. After that he'd managed to get Malfoy back to St Mungo's where his wounds could be treated. In all his years at Hogwarts and probably more unbelievably, as Hermione's friend, he'd never learned a decent healing charm.

Malfoy was asleep at the moment. Harry was sitting beside his bed at a complete loss about what to do next. He supposed he should let Ron and Hermione know where he was. They probably hadn't missed him yet. He'd only been gone a couple of hours and he'd told them he was going to the field the Weasley's used as a quidditch pitch for a fly, something he hadn't had time for in the last year.

Harry arrived back at The Burrow around midnight, four hours after he'd lied to Ron and Hermione. He found them arguing in the backyard.

"Harry, thank goodness," Hermione said, pulling him into a hug. "Where have you been?"

Harry knew he looked as guilty as he felt, it was wrong to worry his friends like this so soon after everything that had happened. But he'd felt it was better to piss them off a little when they found out he'd been lying than to endanger their lives. The war was over, that he couldn't let it go was his problem, not theirs.

"I went to Malfoy Manor."

"What? Why Harry?" Ron was angry.

"I thought Death Eaters might be there" Ron and Hermione both looked at him in disbelief. "And they were." Hermione was close to tears and Ron asked how he could be so bloody stupid.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go, I just couldn't not go…" it sounded lame even to him. He shook his head and continued with his story. "… and I've just left him in St Mungo's" he finished.

After that Ron and Hermione let it go. They headed inside for bed. Both Harry and Hermione had been staying at The Burrow since the battle. But soon Harry knew he'd have to move out, start a life of his own. Sirius had left him Grimauld Place and that's where he would go.

When Harry was packing his stuff up he came across Malfoy's wand. He had forgotten all about it in the joy of having his own wand back. He remembered what it was like to be without his very own wand, like a piece of him was missing. He sighed, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to see Malfoy again but it looked like that wasn't to be.


	3. Alone?

**Chapter 3: Alone?**

Harry was not looking forward to returning to the hospital for several reasons. One, he just didn't like Malfoy, they'd been enemies for years. Two, he didn't like the thought of the people he'd have to deal with that would be there with Malfoy. Three, it had Ron in a really shitty mood when he'd told him where he was going this morning. Hermione had offered to join him but he'd told her not to come, he didn't think both of them needed to suffer through this.

As Harry made his way to Malfoy's room he anticipated the looks and comments he'd receive from Malfoy's other visitors. Goyle and his family would probably be here and others who thought they were far superior to Harry. He was determined to hand the wand over and leave, that was, until he arrived at the room and saw the lone boy in the hospital bed. Harry saw no sign that anyone else had been here, no cards or parcels. Malfoy turned his head towards the door when he heard Harry approach.

"Potter" he said, the disappointment evident in his tone.

"Expecting someone else?" Harry asked, walking over to the bed, Malfoy didn't answer. Harry held out Malfoy's wand to him.

"I came to bring you this." Hesitantly, Malfoy took the wand without a word.

"I don't know if it'll still work as well for you as it used to. Mr. Olivander said it might not because I won it from you so its allegiance could be to me now but I've got my own back so I thought you should have your own wand back too." Harry stopped himself from rambling further. Malfoy was turning the wand over in his hands, he seemed reluctant to hold it. It was then that Harry noticed the other wand by the bed.

"It was my mothers" Malfoy told him, following Harry's gaze. "She gave it to me. She was unarmed when they came to the house and they still did that to her." Malfoys voice trembled. "It was supposed to be over, finished, we thought we were safe…" Malfoy was getting angry now, he balled his left hand into a fist while his right hand tightened it's grip on his wand.

"I…" Malfoy's words died and his eyes fell to the wand in his hand, a look of wonder on his face.

"You feel it, don't you?" said Harry softly. Malfoy looked at Harry and nodded.

"It's still mine," he said.


	4. Ron Weasley- Harry Potters Stupid Friend

AN: I'm posting chapters 4, 5, 6 & 7 today because they are so short. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Ron Weasley- Harry Potter's Stupid Friend**

Harry was in the bathroom at The Burrow looking in the mirror and trying to get his hair to look half way respectable.

"Where are you going then?" asked Ron. Harry continued to look in the mirror and answered "to the Malfoy's funeral."

"Are you daft? Why would you want to go to _their_ funeral?"

"Well Malfoy is getting out of hospital today…." He trailed off, trying to tame a particularly unruly strand.

"So?" Ron shot back, "stuff him."

"Someone needs to be there, Ron". Harry was loosing patience with both his hair and Ron.

"It's not your problem Harry. You shouldn't go. They were…" Ron searched for the word, "well they were the _Malfoys_. Let that bastard stand next to his parents' graves alone, he deserves it." Harry turned to look Ron in the eye.

"No one deserves that. Anyway, I don't really give a shit what you think about this Ron. You have no idea what it's like to be alone, to have no one at all who cares if you're alive or dead. I do. I'm going to this funeral and that's that." Harry stormed past Ron and out of the house.

Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor just before the funeral was supposed to begin. A small group of people were gathered in front of the family mausoleum. Harry found it creepy that the Malfoy's would be entombed here and not at a cemetery. It was tradition in their family, showing that the Malfoy superiority complex spanned generations and into death. No cemetery would be good enough for them. He approached the group, scanning for Malfoy and was surprised to see Tonks' mother here. It took him a moment to remember that she was Narcissa's sister. Even so, he hadn't expected her to be here. The same must've been true for Andromeda because a surprised look passed over her face when she saw him. Harry walked towards her, unsure if he should offer his condolences. Deciding that he should, he did so, to which she replied "I can't say I'm sorry Lucius is gone, but Cissy, she'd seen the error of her ways. I'm sorry we didn't have the time to get to know each other again. I think I'd have liked that. Now all I can do is say goodbye." It was true, Narcissa had been ready to change and because it was a funeral Harry felt he should say something good, but true, about the departed so he told Andromeda about how Narcissa had helped him the night of the Battle of Hogwarts.

In its own way the Malfoy's funeral was one of the saddest things Harry had ever seen. It wasn't because he particularly mourned the passing of Lucius and Narcissa, it was the fact that barely anyone had shown up, and those that had were here more to sticky beak than to grieve. Apart from Harry staying nearby, Malfoy stood alone through-out. And

Harry knew the anger he'd felt towards Ron was justified. It wasn't right for a 17-year-old to have to face this alone and if Ron was here to see this even he couldn't argue with that.

Now that the proceedings were over Malfoy had disappeared inside the Manor. Harry meant to leave but something inside him wouldn't let him walk away. The thought of Malfoy alone in the big, empty house held him back when everyone else had left and so it was with a sigh that Harry headed inside to find him.


	5. Can't Take It Back Now

**Chapter 5: Can't Take It Back Now **

The room Harry found Malfoy standing in he had been in once before; he remembered the purple walls and the marble fireplace. Malfoy was staring at the floor but Harry was sure he was seeing things that had happened months ago. Harry coughed to let Malfoy know he was in the room. Slowly Malfoy turned his pale face toward Harry.

"Do you remember this spot Potter? This piece of floor right here?" He said pointing at the ground, a humourless laugh escaping his lips. Harry did remember, all too clearly, it was where Bellatrix had tortured Hermione, using the Cruciatus curse on her until she had passed out. Sometimes he still heard her screaming in his dreams. Something must've showed on his face because Malfoy said, "I do too." He turned away from Harry and continued talking, and Harry had no idea what to say so he just listened.

"There is where he killed Professor Burbage, downstairs in the cellar is where we kept prisoners, filthy and starving, and over there is where my father was tortured as punishment for letting you escape." When Malfoy said this he turned back to Harry. "And across the hall, my parents…" A single tear fell to the floor and Malfoy wiped angrily at his face. "Every room in this place reminds me of something awful, of things I don't want to think about anymore."

"I'm moving into a place of my own tomorrow," Harry told Malfoy, though he had no idea why he felt the need to do so. "It's pretty big and if you need a break from here you could, well, you could stay for a while, I guess."

The strangest look crossed Malfoy's face and slowly he said, "I might just do that."

Harry had said it without really thinking, and shit, he couldn't take it back now. Had he really just asked Malfoy to come and live with him?

"See you tomorrow then?" Harry said hesitantly. Malfoy nodded and walked away, leaving Harry to wonder if Malfoy really would accept his offer.


	6. Hermione

**Chapter 6: Hermione**

Harry was sitting on a small bench seat in the Weasley's garden. The moon was bright and the air cool, he'd needed a moment to himself. The Weasley's were his family but they'd been fussing over him all night. He was moving out tomorrow. He wasn't too sad about leaving, he knew Mrs. Weasley would expect him to dinner at least three times a week, it wasn't really goodbye. The front door opened drawing Harry's attention, it was Hermione.

"Harry?" she called softly. He answered her and moved over on the seat to make room for her.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "I just needed a break for a minute. Mrs Weasley won't take no for an answer and I couldn't possibly eat another bite." He grinned at Hermione, she smiled back half-heartedly and Harry's own smile slipped away.

"Harry," she said a little hesitantly, "normally I wouldn't interfere but can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything for you Hermione," Harry said, a little worried.

"Can you please say sorry to Ron?" Harry was a little taken aback. She hurried to explain. "I'm not saying it's you fault Harry, but you know how stubborn Ron can be and I don't have time for you two to sort this out on your own." When Hermione finished her little speech she looked at Harry, tears shining in her eyes, and Harry would've done anything to take away her sadness.

"Okay Hermione I will, I was considering it anyway. I shouldn't have snapped at Ron."

"Thank-you," Hermione said, a tiny smile on her lips. Harry felt better now that Hermione did until something she'd said earlier came back to him.

"What do you mean you don't have time?" he asked, feeling worried again.

"It's what I actually came out here to tell you. I'm going to Australia. I need to see my parents. The healers aren't sure if I'll be able to reverse the memory charms but I need to try. Ron has said he'll come with me." She stopped talking and stared down at her hands resting in her lap, tears in her eyes again. "Oh Harry, you'll be alright, won't you?" Harry hated to see her so upset, this girl who had stood by him through it all.

"Of course I will Hermione" and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you".

He and Malfoy weren't the only ones who'd lost their parents.


	7. Roomies?

**Chapter 7: Roomies?**

Harry and Malfoy stood just inside the door of 12 Grimauld Place. Malfoy dropped his small trunk on the floor and laughed.

"Who'd have thought this place would be a step down for you from that Weasley hovel." "Shut up," Harry shot back, though he wouldn't admit it to Malfoy the place was pretty dismal. Harry went to the fire place, pointed his wand and started a fire. The warm glow filled the room and his house already felt more like a home. Malfoy was opening and closing doors with a disgusted look on his face.

"I've found my room," he called from down the hall. Harry followed the sound of his voice and found him in the largest bedroom.

"This one's my room," Harry told Malfoy.

"I got here first," Malfoy said, "find another one".

"But this is my house," Harry said in exasperation. Malfoy shot him a venomous look.

"I don't care. I said this one's mine, find your own" and he slammed the door in Harry's face. Harry huffed into the next room. They'd been here all of five minutes and already Malfoy was being impossible. Harry stomped back out to the lounge room to retrieve his trunk. He picked up his own trunk and Malfoy's as well and carried them both back down the hall. He put his own in a smaller room and then threw Malfoy's at the door of his former bedroom. It hit the door with a thud and dropped to the floor with some of the contents spilling out.

"Thanks Potter," Malfoy called cheerfully. Harry went into his room, slammed the door and took a deep breath. He tried to remember that Malfoy had buried his parents yesterday and to be a little more patient.


	8. Dinner At The Burrow

**Chapter 8: Dinner at The Burrow**

Harry was going to dinner at The Burrow. Mrs Weasley had insisted and he was looking forward to seeing Ginny again. Harry was preparing to leave when Malfoy approached him.

"Where are you off to Potter?" Malfoy demanded.

"To the Weasley's place for dinner, if that's alright with you," Harry said sarcastically, not really seeking permission.

"No," said Malfoy, "no it's not alright with me. What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Harry couldn't believe it. Was Malfoy really throwing a hissy fit because Harry was going out without him?

"I don't really care," Harry told him, as he prepared to disapparate.

"You can't leave me here by myself." Harry half expected Malfoy to stomp his foot like a five year old. He rolled his eyes and said very slowly so Malfoy would get the message.

"Yes, I can. I am going to the Weasley's for dinner, now shove off." Harry spun to disapparate and felt a something grip his arm as he disappeared into darkness. Harry landed in the front garden of The Burrow but he wasn't the only one. Malfoy was standing beside him, a surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked angrily, he'd been looking forward to this time with Ginny. He didn't want to deal with Malfoy right now.

"You were going to leave me there," Malfoy replied. Harry realised Malfoy was still holding his arm.

"Let go of me," he said angrily, shaking the other boys hand off. Light shone from the front door which Mr Weasley had just opened.

"Harry is that you?" he called. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"No," called Harry, "I, er…"

"Oh," said Mr Weasley, "you've bought someone with you, wonderful." He turned and said "Molly, set another place, Harry's bought someone with him." Turning back to Harry and Malfoy he said, "well don't stand there all night, come in." He retreated into the house expecting the boys to follow. Harry glared at Malfoy.

"You'd better control yourself tonight or you can pack your trunk tomorrow." Malfoy looked at Harry as if to say 'who me' and followed him into The Burrow.

xxx

Four stunned faces looked from Malfoy to Harry; it would've almost been funny if the pain from the Battle of Hogwarts wasn't still so fresh. Mrs Weasley was the first to recover. She stepped forward and pulled Harry into a tight hug and then, to everyone's surprise, not least of all her own, she turned to Malfoy and did the same. He tensed in her arms and seemed unwilling to return the embrace, sensing his discomfort she pulled away and proceeded to tell him how sorry she was for his loss. Taking the lead from his wife, Mr Weasley extended a hand to Malfoy, who shook it with uncertainty. Mr Weasley also expressed his sympathy. Ginny also told Malfoy how sorry she was and came to stand beside Harry, fixing him with a questioning look. George however didn't even lift his eyes from the table in front of him. Of all the terrible things Harry had witnessed in the last year, the absence of mischief from George Weasley's eyes was one of the worst. Laughter was supposed to live in those eyes and Harry was terrified by what the world may have become if that laughter had died forever.

xxx

To Harry's great surprise Malfoy did behave himself, well mostly. He was after all an arrogant pureblood with a superiority complex so a few insulting remarks were to be expected. Things like 'how many courses are we having tonight' and 'why don't you let the house elf do that Mrs Weasley'. But overall it wasn't the complete disaster Harry had expected it to be.

xxx

"I left a few of my things in Ron's room, Mrs Weasley. Do you mind if I go up and get them?" Harry asked.

"Of course not dear," Mrs Weasley told him with a smile.

Harry climbed the stairs heading towards Ron's room. He passed the door to Percy's old room and Fred and George's room. No, George's room he corrected himself, once again feeling that fear that nothing would ever be quite right again. He paused outside George's room when he heard a voice coming from within; it could've been either of the twins but of course he knew it was George. Quietly, Harry listened; he was worried about George just like everyone else was.

"Fred, you should've been more careful, now what am I supposed to do?" George went quiet and just as Harry was about to leave he spoke again. "I do miss you, it shouldn't be this way." Once again he paused and then spoke. It was awful to hear; George was having a conversation with Fred. Harry decided to keep this to himself. He would keep an eye on George and if he got worse he'd tell Mrs Weasley, but for now he'd let George grieve in his own way and in peace.


	9. It's Weasley and Granger

**Chapter 9: It's Weasley and Granger**

Harry was in the shower, washing shampoo out of his hair, when he heard Malfoy shout.

"Potter!" What could he possibly want now? Was a five minute shower too much to ask? "It's Weasley and Granger!"

Crap! He hadn't been expecting them back so soon.

Double crap! He hadn't told them about Malfoy yet.

Triple crap! Now he had shampoo in his eye.

Harry quickly got dressed and raced downstairs. He was having visions of Malfoy and Ron pointing their wands at each other, threatening curses, while poor Hermione tried to referee. He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw them standing just inside the front door. As it turned out his imagination had been pretty accurate. Ron and Malfoy _were_ facing each other, wands drawn and Hermione was trying to talk them down. Harry was about to ask Ron to lower his wand when Malfoy spotted Harry.

"Potter," he drawled, "tell Weasley to lower his wand." Now Hermione looked at him, the relief clear on her face. Ron, however, didn't take his eyes off Malfoy. Shit, Ron would get angrier now if Harry asked him to drop his wand. He would see it as Harry taking Malfoy's side. But Harry knew he'd never get Malfoy to back down first for the simple reason that Malfoy wouldn't want to give Harry the satisfaction of doing what he had asked.

"It's okay Ron," Harry said, stepping in between them, giving his back to Malfoy. Ron scowled but dropped his wand at Harry's obvious trust that Malfoy wouldn't hex them.

"What is _he _doing here?" asked Ron.

"I, ah, well…" Harry stammered. It was a good question, what _was_ Malfoy still doing here? Harry changed tactics, he needed to down the tension levels. "Cup of tea anyone?" he asked looking at them all in turn.

Hermione accepted with a slightly confused, slightly worried look on her face. Ron was disgusted and Malfoy smirked, clearly enjoying the strain between Harry and Ron.

xxx

So here they were. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy sitting down to tea and biscuits together. Hermione was telling Harry about the trip to Australia and the success she'd had with reversing the memory charms on her parents. Meanwhile Ron glared at Malfoy and Malfoy smirked at Ron causing Ron to glare even more. Harry had proceeded to tell Hermione that he and Malfoy had been over to Ron's place for dinner which set Ron off all together.

"You invited this slimy git to my house? What were you thinking Harry?" Before Harry could defend himself and tell Ron that he hadn't actually invited him, Malfoy piped up.

"And what a _lovely_ house it is," the sarcasm more than evident.

"You have a problem with it?" Ron asked accusingly.

"No, I respect you're for parents for what they've managed. I'm not sure I could fit seven children in a shoebox."

Ron snapped. He pointed his wand at Malfoy and cast a spell Harry had never heard before. Apparently it wasn't a very good one, a slight breeze passed through Malfoy's hair and that was it. Malfoy found this very funny.

"Is that the best you can do Weasley?" he taunted. "Oh no, I think you _almost _messed up my hair."

Ron didn't say a word, he just grabbed Hermione's hand and stormed off dragging her behind him. She threw Harry an apologetic look as they left the room.

"Do you have to be such an ungrateful prick?" Harry said angrily, rounding on Malfoy once Ron and Hermione were gone.

"What?" Malfoy said, apparently unaware of any wrongdoing. Suppressing the urge to strangle Malfoy, Harry tried to get it through the other boys head what he had just done.

"Ron and Hermione are my best friends. Couldn't you at least try to show a little respect? If not for them for me, I've let you stay in my house haven't I? I don't want them to feel like they can't come here." Harry ranted at the Slytherin. Malfoy's face betrayed that several thoughts crossed his mind in the moments that followed but the one that won out was fuelled by his spoilt brat ego.

"Who cares? You don't need them when you've got me," Malfoy said with a grin and apparent sincerity. His words were perhaps the most unsettling thing Harry had ever heard. Did her really believe that he could replace Ron and Hermione?

xxx

Harry woke from a vivid dream the following morning to string of shouted curses coming from Malfoy. "That lousy, freckle-faced, carrot-top…." and so on. Maybe Ron's spell hadn't been as ineffective as it had appeared.

Harry got up and was met in the hallway by a furious and rapidly balding Malfoy. Huge chunks of his hair were missing and what was left was sticking out in all directions. Harry noticed that Malfoy was clutching fistfuls of hair. He shoved them towards Harry ranting on about how Weasley had better look out when he caught up with him. Malfoy however looked far too ridiculous for Harry to take the threat seriously and he burst in laughter.


	10. Orphans

**Chapter 10: Orphans**

It had been weeks since the Malfoy's funeral and Harry had had enough. If Malfoy wasn't leaving than he was going to have to pull his weight around the house.

"Now that you live here you're going to have to start doing your share of the chores," said Harry. Malfoy looked disgusted. Harry wasn't sure whether it was the living together part or the bit about doing chores that had Malfoy looking as though he had just licked a flobberworm. Ignoring the look on Malfoy's face Harry continued.

"I figure we take it in turns cooking each night and cleaning each week. I can cook but I'm going to have to ask Mrs Weasley for some good cleaning spells."

"You must be joking, I'm not cooking and I'm definitely not cleaning," said Malfoy sticking his nose in the air.

"Well then you can starve, I'm not your personal house-elf."

"Speaking of which why don't you get that horrible old elf I've seen lurking around here to do it? It's what he's for isn't it?"

"His name is Kreacher and even if I wanted him to he won't listen to me, I'm not a pure-blood let alone a Black." Technically Kreacher did do what he was told but he had a way of twisting Harry's instructions so that Harry had found it easier to just do things himself.

"I bet I could make him do it. I'm a pure-blood and I've got Black blood in me."

"I guess you could give it a try," Harry shrugged.

"Elf! Come here!" Malfoy called. Harry winced, that wasn't quite how he'd intended Malfoy to go about this.

"I told you his name's Kreacher," Harry said with frustration.

"I doesn't matter what his name is," said Malfoy dismissively as Kreacher crept into the room. Immediately Malfoy turned to him, handing out orders.

"The state of this house is appalling," Malfoy reprimanded, "clean it up now so it's fit for wizards to live in." Kreacher eyed Malfoy suspiciously but he did appear to be paying attention.

"Why should Kreacher listen to trespassers in his Mistresses house?"

"Because you wretched thing," said Malfoy haughtily, "I'm a pure-blood relation of your Mistress. My mother was a Black." That got Kreacher's attention. The look that came onto his face was the closest thing Harry had seen to happiness in the old elf. "I want this place cleaned top to bottom, properly mind you, and we'll expect our dinner at seven."

"Of course," Kreacher said, on the verge of tears of joy. He bowed to Malfoy and left to begin cleaning. Harry turned to Malfoy, not sure what to think.

"You didn't have to speak so harshly to him."

"Of course I did," Malfoy said matter-of-factly. "He's a house-elf, he doesn't need a friend, he needs a master. He can't respect me if I seem weak or inferior and weakness in his eyes includes speaking to a house-elf like an equal." Harry still wasn't sure and Malfoy must've noticed this. "They thrive with a firm hand Potter, they want someone to tell them what to do, especially these older ones." That didn't sound right, Dobby had not been happy with the Malfoys. But the thing that stopped Harry from arguing further was the look he'd seen on Kreacher's face. What Malfoy was saying seemed to hold true for Kreacher, his joy at being told to what to do by someone he deemed worthy was obvious. Disturbingly, if Kreacher had been hurt by the way Malfoy spoke to him that simply would have reaffirmed Harry's unpleasant view of the other boy. But the fact that Kreacher liked him just made Malfoy that much worse. It wasn't for the first time that Harry asked himself why he tolerated Malfoy still being here. And again he had no answer, only the knowledge that he couldn't bring himself to tell the horrible boy to leave.

xxx

Now that the domestic situation was sorted Harry decided he'd better go and clear things up with Ron. He arrived at The Burrow, amazingly without Malfoy in tow. After greeting Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry headed up to Ron's room.

"Oh Ron, isn't it obvious what Harry's thinking?" came Hermione's muffled voice through the door. This was followed by silence and, Harry assumed, by a vacant look from Ron. Hermione sighed. As Hermione was a lot smarter than him and he had no idea himself why he was acting the way he was, Harry decided to listen, maybe she could shed some light.

"Harry hasn't got any parents," she said as though this explained everything.

"I know that," said Ron angrily, "but what's that got to do with him letting _Malfoy _live with him?"

"Don't you see? He's an orphan and now so is Malfoy. Harry knows what that's like. He can't turn his back on him now."

Was that it? Was that the reason he couldn't just tell Malfoy to piss off and look after himself.


	11. How To Conjure A Patronus

**Chapter 11: How to Conjure a Patronus**

"I was thinking Potter," drawled Malfoy. Harry looked up from his book to the other boy, trying to suppress a grin, wondering where Malfoy's thoughts had taken him this time. "You know that stupid Dumbledore's Army thing you used to do at school..." he trailed off, looking at Harry expectantly.  
>"Yes," said Harry, not bothering to acknowledge the 'stupid' part. He'd go mental if he took notice of all Malfoy's insults, and anyway, he wasn't even sure if Malfoy realised he was doing it. "What about it?"<br>"Well," Malfoy went on. Harry watched Malfoy with amusement. He suspected where this was heading but he wasn't about to make this easier for Malfoy, it was fun to watch him squirm. "It must be simple to conjure one of those Patronus things, I mean if Longbottom could do it." Malfoy was still looking at Harry expectantly. Now knowing perfectly well where this was going, Harry asked, "is there a point to this?" A frown formed on Malfoy's face.  
>"No," he huffed, "I just wanted you to know it was dumb, that's all." He crossed his arms and sunk back into the couch, a pout in place. Taking pity on the proud boy Harry started the lesson without any preamble. Standing and taking out his wand Harry said, "to conjure a patronus is actually very difficult. It requires that you focus on a powerful happy memory." Harry saw that Malfoy was now listening intently. "Let the memory fill you up and say <em>'Expecto Patronum'<em>." Harry thought of being with Ron and Hermione one summer at the Burrow. He spoke the incantation and the familiar silver stag erupted from the end of his wand. It took a few steps towards Malfoy, who actually looked impressed, and then it disappeared.  
>"That," said Harry, "was a full bodied patronus. At first you'll only be able to conjure the shield form." Malfoy took out his wand, drew a breath to speak, and then a confused looked settled on his face.<br>"Well," said Harry, "get on with it."  
>"Shut up," Malfoy shot back, "I'm thinking."<br>Harry found it hard to believe that someone of Malfoy's privileged upbringing could possibly have trouble finding happy memories.  
>"You can't have forgotten the spell already, it's <em>Expecto Patronum<em>."  
>"Of course I didn't forget it you idiot, I just..." and Malfoy faltered. "I, well...what was your happy memory?"<br>Oh, Harry should've known Malfoy would have trouble with positive emotion.  
>"I thought of Ron and Hermione."<br>"Really? Weasley and Granger?" Several emotions crossed Malfoy's face from disbelief to confusion and finally resignation. "I don't have any friends."  
>Oh Merlin, this was just getting weird and depressing. What was Harry meant to say to that? He racked his brain for another suggestion but what could he say? He couldn't suggest family, that pain was still too fresh. Flying was out, Lupin had told Harry it wasn't strong enough. He really didn't know Malfoy well enough to help with this.<br>"Ummm... I can't tell you what to think, I told you it was difficult, some of the DA members never mastered it." And then Harry decided to change tactics, knowing what would push Malfoy to try harder, "though Neville did." A look of determination on his face, Malfoy focused. Harry knew he'd thought of something when a smirk curled his lips. He held his wand forward and spoke, "_Expecto Patronum_." A few silver sparks fizzed from his wand.  
>"Great, you're on the right track," Harry encouraged "try again." Malfoy tried the spell several more times but never achieved more than a few sparks. Curiosity getting the better of him Harry had to ask.<br>"What memory did you choose?"  
>Malfoy grinned and said, "the time I stomped on your face and broke your nose." Now that was just plain rude and it made Harry cranky.<br>"If you're gonna be a prick about it I don't have to teach you," Harry said and turned to leave the room.  
>"Wait Potter," Malfoy drawled, "don't be a sook. I really do want to learn this, I won't let Longbottom show me up." Rolling his eyes at Malfoy, Harry resumed the lesson. Malfoy thought for a while longer and then said, "Ok, I've got one. Remember the time we got in a fight outside Potions and I hit Granger with that spell that made her teeth really big and then Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor?" Malfoy was now laughing, he seemed to find that very funny. Harry crossed his arms and glared at Malfoy, he wasn't taking this seriously at all and this had been his idea.<p>

"I really am leaving this time," Harry said.

"No," said Malfoy still laughing, "this one's really funny. What about the time that dwarf tackled you in the hallway and sang you that Valentine from Weasley's sister? What was it again? Oh yeah 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad'," Malfoy laughed even harder. Come to think of it that was pretty funny. It hadn't been at the time but looking back Harry could definitely see the humour and despite himself he found he was laughing too. Unable to help himself Harry joined in.

"What about the time I threw that Filibuster firework in Goyle's cauldron and that swelling potion splashed on everyone. Your nose was the size of a melon." Harry was now doubled over with laughter.

"I knew it was you," said Malfoy in a triumphant tone and then laughed again saying something about Goyle's eyes being the size of dinner plates.

Once they'd finally gotten their laughter under control an awkward silence fell between them. After several moments Harry cleared his throat and mumbled something about Malfoy being able to practice on his own now, Malfoy nodded and Harry quickly left the room. What the hell was that? Harry never imagined he'd one day be sharing a laugh with Malfoy about the good ol' days. This was the scariest thing that had happened since he'd faced Voldemort in a battle to the death.


End file.
